The Confession
by jianojean
Summary: This is the summary of an rpg storyline some of my friends and I came up with - Yugi/Atemu, Seto/Anzu


Title: The Confession

Title: The Confession

Fandom: Yugioh

Characters: Mazaki Anzu, Yami no Yugi, Mutou Yugi, Seto Kaiba

Rating: PG for engagements, angst

Notes: This is off of a RPG play that a few of my friends and I did a while back and I just put it into story form

Atem got out of the cab near where he was supposed to be meetin Anzu. Boy was he late! He just hoped he'd be able to keep his manhood after this. Hurrying to where they were supposed to be, he spotted said brunette up ahead...and wow! Slowing down his pace he approached her as he tapped her on her shoulder. "Might I escort you this evening, madame?" he grinned winking at her.

Anzu felt a tap on her bare shoulder and turned around; well finally Atem was here. she gave him a playful glare and pouted. "About time Atem...the boys should arrive in a few minutes." Then she beamed. "Excited? I know I am. Cant wait to see them when they show up and see us." She giggled and then smiled at her friend. "How are you feeling?"

Atem chuckled as he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek "This should be an interesting evening for certain" he nodded in agreement. "I'm good," he nodded. "Perfectly sane. I promise not to embarrass you or myself too much, um..." he pretended to count off on his finger

Anzu playfully rolled her eyes and smacked him gently on his arm. "Well you behave. They should be here any minute." She then turned her sky blue eyes towards Atem. "Atem...I'm nervous. Don't know why. I hope that everything will turn out ok for us."

Atem gave her a hug "Don't be nervous. You look beautiful, and you're happy...right?" he stood back looking into her eyes.

Yugi was in a cab on his way to the resturant, for some reason he felt nervous. Maybe because it was a guy? Who would like him, he didn't know that many people but Anzu has said to give it a chance...so he would.

Anzu smiled and nodded. "Yes...I am. I think I love him, I haven't told him and I want to tonight. I want us to be happy Atem. I know Yugi can make you happy just like I know that...Seto will make me happy." She sighed and gently placed her small hand over Atem's "I am sorry for causing you so much trouble. "  
Atem smiled and squeezed her hand gently "What's important now is that you came to be honest with your feelings and you know who you love...I'm sure everything will be fine, ok?" he smiled as he seemed to produce a white rose out of thin air and present it to her. "Give that to him tonight" he winked.

Yugi arrived at the restuarant, his stomach in knots. He stepped inside, glancing around nervously. He didn't even know who he was looking for.

She blinked at the rose but then smiled; she took the flowe and held it gently in her hand. "Thank you Atem...for understanding." She then peeked at her diamond watch and saw that it was almost time for the boys to reach here. She took a deep breath and calmed her nerves. "Well..its show time. Thanks for your help in reserving the tables. I know that Seto and I will like some privacy as well as you and Yugi, right?" She grinned at Atem.  
Atem blushed slightly n0dding.

Anzu grinned big and looked around; she then spotted Yugi. "Yugi is here...I'll go get him and bring him here." She got up from her seat and walked towards her friend. "Yugi...I'm glad you could make it."  
Yugi turned to the sound of Anzus voice. "Anzu-chan," Yugi smiled. "I don't know where he is, did you see him?"  
"Yup..just talking to him. Come with me Yugi and I'll show you." She extends her hand to her friend.  
Yugi took the hand happily.

Anzu gripped his hand gently and slowly took him towards the table where she and Atem were just a few moments ago. She couldn't help but smile when they approached Atem.  
Yugis face brightened when he saw his other friend. "Atem-kun! Your here too?"

Seto pulled into a vacant spot away from any other cars. He couldn't afford to have his brand new 2007 Lamborgini scratched up after just receiving it that day from the dealer. He'd been dying to give it a drive and with Atem's invitation, he did - although he couldn't crank it to the 300 mph it was able to reach, but oh well...luxury has its limits. Sliding out of the car in a smooth motion, activating the alarm as he approached the main area of the restaurant looking around.

Anzu helped Yugi sit next to Atem and smiled. "Well Yugi...I present you to your secret admirer. Atem..." She then turned around and saw Seto, she beamed. She turned her head to Atem. "Atem...Seto's here."  
Atem kissed Yugi's hand as he gave him a nod telling him to wait a moment as he went and approached his cousin. "Seto..."  
Yugis face flushed over. His admirer, it was...Atem? He hadn't expected that. He watched Atem walk away and his face grew a brighter red.

Seto glanced seeing Atem "So...what's this all about? You reconsider our family's proposal?" he grinned.  
"No...not really. There's something - no, someone I think you should talk to..." he turned and walked towards the table where he and Anzu would be, which was, ironically, on the OPPOSITE side of the restaurant. "I present to you, your date...Anzu"  
Anzu turned towards Seto just when he was approaching her. She smiled softly, hoping that things will turn out right for all of them tonight, they all deserve to be happy. She took a step forward and looked up at those beautfiul dark blue eyes. "Hi Seto...I'm glad you're here."

"So you called me here for a date?" Seto asked Atem.

"No..." Atem shook his head. "There's more to it than that, but...I think it's best she tell you...adieu..." he turned and walked back to where HIS date was waiting

Yugi was sitting at the table, dumbfounded.

Anzu waited for Atem to leave and took a small breath to calm her nerves. "Seto...lets sit ok?"

Atemu finally appeared after a moment looking to see Yugi looking quite dazed about something as he waved his hand in front of his face "Yuuggggiiiii...whoo hoo...Earth to Yugi..."  
Yugi snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Atem. "G-gomen..."

Seto nodded as he took a seat at their table crossing his arms and his legs. "What's the matter with you? You're more nervous than a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs..." He motioned for the waiter to bring water.

Yugi looked back at his hands, fiddling them nervously. Atem liked him, like that, did that mean he wanted to kiss him? Would Yugi want to kiss Atem?!  
His face flushed over in the mental confusion.  
Atem chuckled "It's ok, Yugi," he sighed. "LIsten, Yugi...I think there's something you should know...and I"m not sure how you're going to take this..."  
Yugi's heart started pounding against his chest. It didn't hurt...it was almost an exciting feeling.

Anzu flinched a little and guess that she deserved it. She sighed softly and looked at him. "Well...just wanted to let you know that when I had my date with Atem last night...we talked. And I decided..." She looked down on her hands and remembered the rose; she smiled softly at him. Anzu then gently handed it to him, smiling nervously. "I...um Seto...I want to be with you."  
Seto smirked as he fingered the rose then ran his along her cheek "A shame...my cousin'll never know what a wonderful person he missed out on..." he then slipped his hand down into his coat pocket and pulled out a box, revealing a beautiful 3 diamond ring "Well...I want to be with you too...forever"

Atemu reached over placing his hand atop Yugi's "Yugi...I...I like you...more than a friend" he shook his head. "I have since the day I met you. There's just...something about you that draws me to you. I feel at peace and...I just...feel I can...be myself around you. Will you go out with me?"

Anzu blinked her tears away and when she saw that ring, she was speechless. Her sky blue eyes widen at seeing how beautiful the ring is and gasped. "Seto...its beautiful..." She gently reached to touch that gorgeous ring and looked up at him; she let a few tears fall. "I will...I will marry you. I love you Seto."

Yugi stared at him, the rush of feelings confusing and clouding his mind more then he wanted it to. It was..."...Atem." Yugi glanced at Atems hand on his, it felt warm and nice and-"No-" Yugi pulled his hand away hesitently. "I-I mean...I don't..." Yugi bit his lip gently. He didn't understand what he was feeling. Did he like Atem like that? -

The pairing didn't notice the applause they were receiving from the other patrons in the restaurant as he gave her a gentle kiss. "I love you too...always have" he smiled as he touched their foreheads together.

He had never even thought about whether he was gay or straight or bi or what. Atem was the closest friend he had ever had, and he liked him he...Yugi had never felt like this before...

Atem smiled and waited patiently for Yugi to answer. This was probably fairly big for him, so he wouldn't rush...he would wait.

Getting up from her seat she goes to sit on Seto's lap and hugged him tightly. She kissed him deeply and gently caressed his cheek.

Yugi put a hand to his chest, his heart was pounding. For Atem? Or because he was so nervous? "I-I...Atem I don't want to hurt you..." Tears started to brim his eyes. "...I don't know..."

Seto kissed her back holding her close to him. What was that perfume she was wearing tonight? It was...different...sweeter somehow. The need for air was the only thing to break them apart as he looked at her and smiled "Wanna go for a spin in one of my new cars?" wiggle

Atem shook his head as he got up and went over to hug Yugi "Shh...it's all right, Yugi. YOu don't have to answer. I don't want you to ever lie to make someone else happy. If you don't...you don't. It's ok. We're still friends, right?" he smiled at him.

Anzu giggled and kept her arms around him; not wanting to let him go. "Of course, I'll go where ever you want me to go. As long as I with you." She nuzzled her cheek against his.

Yugi paniced in the embrace at first, putting his arms against Atems chest in a defensice gesture, but he relaxed against the sound of his voice. "...of course...Atem I-I'm so sorry..."

"Let's get the hell outta here then," he gave her one more chaste kiss tipping her from his lap as they stood to leave, then he paused "Do you think Atem and Yugi'll be ok?"

"There's nothing to be sorry for. I'll take you home, ok?" he smiled.  
Yugi nodded slightly, relishing in the embrace before pulling away slightly. Tears glazed over his eyes, this was too confusing for him...

Anzu stood from his lap and fixed her dress, she then wrapped her arms around Seto's arm and interlace their fingers. "I think they are ok...but if you want we can go see them." She looked up at him. "I would like to see if they are ok as well."  
"That's fine. We have all evening...hell, all weekend," he laughed wrapping his arm around her waist as they headed towards where Yugi and Atem were.

Atem sighed '_Well this is probably going to be awkward for a while...what do I do now?_' he wondered, not noticing Anzu and Seto heading towards them.  
Yugi bit his lip slightly, was he being too selfish? What should he do? Atem was his best friend he didn't want to lose what they had...but would this keep them apart?  
Anzu nodded and smiled; she held Seto close and tightly while they made their way towards Atem and Yugi's table.  
Atem looked up and noticed the duo heading towards them and shook his head rapidly as if to say 'don't come'

Seto paused as he gripped Anzu slightly. "Wait...something's wrong. I think it's best if we don't talk to them right now...let's go," he said steering her towards the entrance.  
"What?" Anzu shock a little bit and looked over the table in concern, she noticed Atem's face and looked at him sadly. 'Oh no, what could've happened?' she thought. Sighing quietly she looked up at Seto. "a-alright..lets give them some time."

Atem sighed a breath of relief seeing those two leave. He glanced at Yugi who'd gone deathly quiet. He prayed he didn't hate him after this and that they really could be friends.  
Yugi stared at his hands, his thumb running over the palm of the other. "...Atem..." Yugi said, his voice rather quiet. "...give me some time...I-I think I need to think about..." Yugi glanced back at him, amtyhest meeting crimson. "You, me...us"  
"I apologize, Yugi. I don't mean to pressure you or make you uncomfortable about anything...forgive me?" crimson looked sadly back at amethyst.

Seto opened the door to the car allowing Anzu to get in first before he got in himself and brought the car to life with the push of a button before shifting gears and burning rubber.

"You don't need to be sorry, you can't help what your heart feels can you?" Yugi smiled warmly at him."I just...I wasn't really expecting it and I don't what I'm feeling...its confusing..."

Anzu looked back at the restaurant and started to worry about her friends. "You think they are going to be ok, Seto?"

Atem put his head on Yugi's shoulder "It's all right. Not everyone is ready to readily accept someone else into their life...especially if they don't know which someone that is they like" he shook his head chuckling.

Seto kept his eyes on the road and made sure he didn't speed too much as he headed back towards the mansion. "I'm sure they'll be ok. Atem's pretty tough in situations like these. Have faith..."

"Gomen...I really appreciate your feelings Atem...I just..." Yugi sighed slightly, his voice shaky. "I don't know how I feel about this..."  
He pushed Atem hesitently again, gently, his pounding heart actually starting to hurt with regret. "I...I think I should go..."  
Atem grabbed Yugi's hand. "You're not going anywhere without me," he winked.  
Yugis face flushed over, he tugged at his hand slightly. "A-  
A-Atem..."  
"Yugi...you're a sweet guy, but in this town you can't be too careful. Now let's go. I'm taking you home ok? I promise I won't do anything ok?"  
"I-I didn't mean that, I know you would never do anything like that...!" Yugi quickly replied.  
Atem put his finger to his lips. "Shh...I know what you meant"  
Yugis face grew a brighter red, a shiver ran through his body with Atems againt his li- no! Yugi pulled away slightly. His voice becoming shy and low. "...okay."  
"Thank you," Atem said as he lead them out of the restaurant outside to where he could hail a cab for them.  
Yugi stayed silent as Atem led them out of the restuarant and to the curb side. As soon as they hailed a taxi Yugi slipped in with Atem.

After about a 20 minute ride, they arrived back on campus as they walked towards the dorms together.

Yugi was still silent, neither of them had said a word the whole ride tehre. It was late, and not many people were no the passages between dorm rooms. Either being at there own dorms or out at this time.

They reached the paths were they would have to go seperate ways to get to there own dorms. Yugi fiddled with the edge of his shirt slightly.

Atem smiled and bowed "I have enjoyed this evening, Yugi. See you in class tomorrow" he gave him a slight bow before turning to head towards his own dorm

"Oyasumi..." Yugi said as Atem turned to leave before going to his own dorm to think on the matter.


End file.
